


Just a ninja killing game

by MelonLordOfMelon



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Crossover, Death, Kokichi may make you want to strangle him, Multi, Parrings?, ninja stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonLordOfMelon/pseuds/MelonLordOfMelon
Summary: Just another killing game simulation. The president of team Danganronpa thought it was all going so smoothly too. All of a sudden someone replaced the simulation disc with a Naruto disc that contained all the episodes. It's too dangerous to pull them out until they die in the simulation. How is the world going to react to the wacky bunch of ultimate's and a creepy posy of bears.





	1. Woopsiedaisy

**Author's Note:**

> So um this concept may be a little weird.... please give it a chance?

It was just another season of setting up and the simulation would be ready. The students were already in the pods uploading their brainwaves to be dissected and reassembled to fit the narrative of the killing game. He stood on the balcony overseeing all his workers typing on screens below while the large screen up front showed the progress data. Currently it was at fifty percent and still going up. "Over fifty seasons of profit. So many adoring fans of the series. One day all this will be yours." The president looked down at his grandchild who was currently spinning in a spinney chair while his secretary was cleaning up all the markers the girl had dropped all over the place from her pink backpack. "On second thought...." He started as his grandchild stopped spinning and picked at her nose. The president let out a long sigh. "If only my dream of passing down the family company would be fulfilled." Too bad her father outright declined the position stating how unethical it was. Who needed that old man when this generation's children were growing fast and becoming great people.

"Sir the data is almost ready for transfer into the virtual simulation." Shouted a worker from the floor.

"Ah yes." Said the president as he fumbled into his suit pocked and procured a disk. He walked to his desk and pressed the open button for the disk reader.

"Movie!" Shouted his grandchild as she looked at the big screen.

"Not a movie, it's so much better." He said as he removed the disk from it's casing. He inserted it into the reader and it slid in with a mechanical whir.

"Movie, movie, movie!" Said his grandchild as she bounced in the chair.

"Sir the data is almost ready to transfer into the virtual world!" Shouted his assistant as the progress bar reached the eighty percent mark. "Susan I have somewhere to be so please sit still. My secretary will watch over you for now." He patted her head as he walked past and down the stairs. He checked his watch witch he had installed a progress bar to check how much time he had left. He quickly walked down while hallways and stopped before a large set of wooden doors. Eighty nine percent. He fixed his tie. Ninety percent. He slicked back his hair. Ninety-two percent. He straightened his jacket. Ninety-six percent. He took a deep breath. Ninety-Eight percent. He pushed through the doors into the conference room that had been set up and declared proudly before the sea of reporters "Welcome to the official start to the fifty-third killing game of Danganronpa." One hundred percent. The screens on both sides of the room turned from black startling the reporters who hadn't noticed them before. The president felt proud until he heard it....

"We are fighting simmers!..." This is NOT the opening sequence they had planned! WHAT WENT WRONG?! He stared at the screen in utter awe at what happened. No... this couldn't be it could it? He quickly backed out the doors making sure to be as inconspicuous as possible and ran in a mad dash back to the monitor room.

"WHAT IS GOING OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" He screamed as he burst through the doors. He was met with the sight of his secretary passed out on the floor with his granddaughter's pet spider on her forehead and his granddaughter sitting on his desk and singing along to the opening sequence of what was on the screen. He looked below the desk and saw the virtual data disk on the floor next to a case with the words  **Entire Naruto Seasons Collection**. He looked from his grandchild to the disk back and forth a couple of times. "Wh-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" He grabbed his white hair between his fingers and pulled his hair in pure rage.

"Sir the disk that was inserted was the wrong one.... eh not saying you did it but uh... anyway the student's consciousness has been uploaded to the disk that WAs inserted. I'm sorry to say that pulling them out now could have damaging effects to their minds....." Said w worker that had made his way to just below the balcony.

"Keep it going! We can't afford to stop now.... and get in contact with the people who own this Naruto... last thing I want is a lawsuit on my hands."

"Yes sir." Said the employee who then ran off to complete his task.

"What a disaster." Said the man. Though his season was ruined he couldn't help but smile as his grandchild watched the screen intently. "At least one of my blood is finally enjoying this other than me." He then sank to the color and curled into a sobbing ball.

**Where**

_Where am I?_ Thought Kaede as she looked at the green below her. She could hear a thud and then a groan of pain as she hung there. Then there was a feminine scream and a few more thuds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  _Thud Thud Thud_

"Hey!""Where!?""Gonta has no idea why he fell from a tree."  _A tree?_ Kaede then heard a crack and panicked as she was dropped fron the branch and into... a very buff man's arms.

"Are you okay?" Asked the buff man.

"Yeah. Uh thank you." Said Kaede as she looked up into the tree that currently had people hanging from it.

"Gentlemen always help people!" Said the man proudly as he caught another person who looked like they were still asleep.

"What in the WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!" Kaede looked towards the strange bear looking creature that had shouted in a confused and angry fashion.

"I'd like to know that too!" Said a purple haired man with his fists pushed together.

"Hey, hey. Atua says you should tell us now!" Said a female voice from behind Gonta who was still carrying Kaede.

"Please put me down?" Asked Kaede.

"Sure!" Said Gonta happily.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted a voice from above as Gonta set her down. Kaede watched as a female landed a kick to Gonta's face from above and then landed by Kaede with a defensive stance. "Fear not! These degenerate males shall not harm you as long as I am here!" She pointed down at Gonta. "I am Chabashira Tenko and I will protect all females from degenerates such as yourself using my Neo-Aikido!" She declared while pointing one hand at the purple haired man and one at Gonta who was on the ground confused.

"Nyeeeeh some people are trying to sleep." Kaede looked up to see a red haired girl who was folded over a branch that held her at her waist.

"Oh my! I'll get you down from there!" Tenko started climbing up the tree to the branch that held the girl past the people who were climbing down. First was a really short guy with a cigarette, next was a girl with long blue hair that had leaves and twigs stuck in it. The next person on the ground was a brown haired girl with dangerous looking eyes that jumped and landed.

"Nyeh~ let me sleep." Said the redhead girl that was being carried by Tenko as she quickly got down followed by a green haired guy then a black haired guy who looked very uncomfortable and fiddled with his shirt.

"Atua says we should wait for everyone to get down before we try to figure this puzzle out! How divine!" Said the girl that Kaede could now see with white hair.

"Good plan." Said the guy with green hair that walked over to the slowly growing group. Kaede looked back to the tree and saw Tenko carrying down another yellow haired girl who looked to almost be passing out and drowning in drool at the same time.

"What the hell kinda kinky shit is this?" The girl Tenko was carrying said. "Hey where are you taking me?! Not somewhere secluded or anything...?"

"To the ground." Said a clearly annoyed Tenko.

"Oh right, I knew that..." Said the girl. As they climbed down another girl elegantly was making her way to the grass as well. Somehow she made descent look like she was walking down some stares.

"HEY! WHY IS IT SO DARK IN HERE!?" Kaede heard some screaming from the tree.

"Are they... stuck in the hole?" Asked Tenko.

"What hole?" Asked a worried Kaede.

"There's a hole on the other side of the tree. I thought i felt somthing soft when i used it as a foot hold...." Said Tenko worried. At this the group ran to the other side of the tree to see a short, purple haired boy with his waist and down stuck in the tree.

"Hey there~." Said the boy as they made their way into his view. "Mind.. i dunno, Helping me out!?" He sounded strangely calm. She couldn't tell if the twitch of his smile was him faking it or the effort of trying to pull himself free. And that was how they all made a conga line of people pulling the boy from where he was stuck in the tree.

"This is getting nowhere!" Said Tenko who was in-between the rad head and the white haired girl.

"Let Gonta help!" Said Gonta as he picked up the purple haired man who was at the back of the line and pulled him along with everyone else backwards as they all fell into a heap with the formerly stuck boy on top.

"Wow.""Ow!""Gonta helped." The last one came from the bottom of the pile.

"Can anyone help me out now?" The hole where the boy had been in revealed the masked face of an androgynous person. Everyone let out a groan.


	2. Stuck in a forest without a paddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know everyone.

"Ahhh thanks for the help." Said the androgynous person that they helped pull out of the tree.

"This is all just well and dandy isn't it?" Said the bear.

"Now that everyone is here we need to figure out where here is and how we got here." Kaede said.

"I know exactly how you got here but I don't know where here is. Oh but I know how you might be able to figure it out!" Said the bear who seemed to be reaching behind him to pull out a flashlight looking thing.

"With a flashlight?" Asked the incredibly short person.

"Not just ant flashlight! This is a flashback light. It helps you remember things." Said the bear.

"You mean to tell me we all forgot how we got here?" Asked the purple headed man.

"I dunno. But you can find out." The bear said.

"Lets use it then." Said the shorter purple head.

"Is it dangerous?" Asked the elegant blonde.

"It's not dangerous. What do you take me for? I'm just a cute loveable bear." He winked.

"Atua says we should use it!" Said the white haired girl. There were alot of nods of agreement to that.

"Alrighty then! Time to shine." He pointed the light at them and it blinked on.

And then Kaede was sent into a spiral of panic as flashes appeared in her mind so vividly they covered what she was actually seeing. It was chaos and none of it made sense. What was that screaming? Where these her repressed memories? Then it got dark.

 **This was a** **disaster.**

What was going to be the hot new season of the series turned out to be a downhill legal battle. The people who owned Naruto weren't happy they used their series and at first had wanted it canceled. The animosity was because people were more interested in Danganronpa than the Naruto recently. Luckily they were able to reach a compromise. Since the showing of the first episode the Naruto franchise had gone back into main media and people were exited to see how the ultimates would cope. all they had to do was sell some of their shares to Naruto and embrace the merge. Advertisements with characters from both franchises. The problem was the fans. Some people were angry at the deviation from the previous while others were happy at the change of pace and even embraced the merge. This was not at all what he had wanted when he created this company. He wanted originality. Now it was just old introduced into new. He lifted up the bottle to his lips and took a long drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want them to use chakra but not sure what kind for some.  
> Shinjuji  
> Ouma  
> Miu  
> Tsumugi  
> Maki  
> Rantaro  
> Himiko


	3. We Are In A Forest Of Sh*t

Tsmugi had been lingering near the back so that when the light turned on she simply averted her attention. She heard the other students falling to the ground. Once that was taken care of she turned back to Monokuma.

"Where are we?" She asked as she walked to get closer.

"Like I said I don't know!"

"Did something-" She was about to step over a sleeping Tenko who was cuddling with Himiko.

"We're in the middle of a forest! OF COURSE SOMETHING WENT WRONG!" Yelled the bear. This stopped Tsmugi in her tracks.

"Then... what now? Where is Mamma-kuma?"

"She's here somewhere. I have a bit of a signal but I can't make out what it's saying." Said the bear as his face shaded over.

"Then..."

"We're left down the river without a paddle or directions, or a bear and a bunch of kids in the middle of the woods! I mean the bear in a woods is normal, but adding a bunch of kids to the mix and the bear gets a snack. I can't start a killing game in these conditions! There aren't any cameras, I have no access to any of the motives, AND (here's the real kicker here) there isn't any information about this place at all! It's nowhere my data recognizes."

"So in other words.... the season was a bust?" Tsmugi had been picked as the villain though! It was going to be her time to shine!

"Not exactly." Said Monokuma. "This is only a new direction."

"What?"

"I think the plans changed. For now we work on monitoring the group and finding Mother-Kuma so we can get this mess cleared up!"

"That's even saying we can steer them in the right direction. How can we even keep them all together? What if they want to split up?"

"If I had the Mono-cubs this would be easier.... If they split up it's likely to be in two groups besides the two who are likely to try and go independent." Monokuma looked thoughtful. "Anyway, they'll wake up soon."

"Right." Tsmugi looked thoughtful. "I'm sure they won't split off until we find information. Before that we need to either find Mother-Kuma or a reason for us to stay together. Until then act as planned, you and I don't know each other." When she gave a nod Monokuma pointed the light towards her.

Then....

She woke up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I include the president's legal woes in the story or leave the real world completely? Dose anyone even want to see more? No one could stand the sound of silence... du du du du.


End file.
